


The Potters

by Dahlia12



Series: Life of The Potters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (one because of breastfeed and another one because of ;) yk), AND HE'S BUFF, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry but it was not important, BECAUSE OF AUROR TRAINING, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cute James Sirius Potter, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Draco be getting soft by the year gone by, Draco is the hot mom, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HE TOOK HARRY'S LAST NAME BECAUSE I KNOW FOR SURE DRACO WOULD WANT TO LEAVE HIS PAST IN THE PAST, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry is TALLER BUT IT IS NOT IMPLIED BUT I SAY SO, Jamie is a future troublemaker, Jamie is a mama's boy, M/M, Mama!Draco, Mpreg, Mpreg Draco, One Shot, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Pregnant Sex, SO BEHAVE, Smut, Stay-At-Home Parent Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, male breasts, nipple sucking, smut at the end because there's a kid people, starting from young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia12/pseuds/Dahlia12
Summary: A day in the life of the Potters where there is no one boring moment for them, especially for Draco and Jamie.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Life of The Potters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109426
Comments: 12
Kudos: 224





	The Potters

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER NEW FIC OF MINE. I got an idea so why not write it down right? I mean it's not like I have a multi-chapter fic. ITS A ONE-SHOT SO I'VE FORGIVEN MYSELF ABOUT FEELING GUILTY
> 
> ENJOY!

Draco had been walking around his house, trying to find his troublemaker son when he realized that he had not seen him since he told him that he was going to cook dinner. He thought for once his son listened to him but when he had done with his cooking and called out to his son. He heard a sound giggle somewhere in the house.

With him, over six month heavily pregnant with two Potter’s spawn ; yes, two! He was heavily pregnant with twins this time and he was going to have such a hard time if his twin sons are going to behave like his big brother, Jamie in the future.

Jamie was surely did not get his behaviour from him since Mother told him that he was such an angel growing up but Harry debunked it because Harry said that his attitude in school did not matched the description that Mother told him.

With Jamie over two years and a half, he was really excited awaiting for his little brothers arrival to the world. He would always kiss his mama’s stomach goodnight and Draco’s cold heart melts every time at it. Harry sometimes teased him that his Slytherin Prince’s cold heart had expired.

The soft giggle pull him out of his thought, yeah- he forgot. He have to find his demon of a son.

“Jamie- Come out. Mama want to see your face”, cooed Draco hoping that Jamie would come out from his hiding spot but he was obviously ignored by his son as he heard the giggly sound continued.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something moved, he try not to put his attention towards it because he might scared that Jamie would change his hiding spot but he watched it careful hoping to see some more movement.

“James Sirius Potter! If you don’t come out right this instant, I am going to send you straight to grandfather Lucius’s house!” hoping that Jamie take the bait and just come out already.

He was faking his action by moving the cushion of the sofa around, faking looking under the table and when he was finally near the suspicious spot, he reached out his hand, feeling the thick material of the stupid invisibility cloak. He grasped the cloak and pulled it off of his son.

“Boo! Mama!”, jumped Jamie scaring him as soon as the cloak was out of the way.

He don’t know why he still got scared although he knows Jamie are going to be there, he gave a little gasped. Draco gave his son a stern look but he was still unfazed by it, instead he ordered him to pick him up.

“Up Mama Up!”, screamed Jamie cheerfully as he lifts his chubby little arms up, Draco looked at his son with adoration as he bend his pregnant body down and carefully lifts Jamie into his arms.

“Do you love to you see your mama in pain, Jamie?”, asked Draco as he chuckled at his son’s antics.

Jamie wrapped his little hand around Draco’s neck and smacked his tiny mouth to his pale cheeks as he gave him a big kiss on his left cheek.

With James on his arms, he walked slowly and carefully to the couch to take a rest since his son has drained his energy on finding him and making dinner for his family.

Jamie kept on patting his cheeks with his soft chubby hand as they went to the couch, with Jamie in his arms, he slowly sat down and moved Jamie to his lap, carefully not putting pressure on his pregnant stomach.

Draco closes his eyes and felt the peace atmosphere around him while his hand are stroking Jamie’s messy black hair repeatedly. The same type of messy hair he stroked even before Jamie was born.

His husband’s sperm was so powerful that not just they are going to welcome twins into the world but even his son looked exactly like him with the same messy hair, same facial feature but with Draco’s grey eyes and that’s the advantage of being the ‘The Boy Who-Lived Twice’ but he hopes Jamie got his eyesight from him because Harry’s eyesight are horrendous.

He felt Jamie’s body lean against him, his small hand carefully rubbing his stomach. Draco enjoyed moment like this but seconds later they were interrupted by a creaking sound of the front door opening.

“Honey, I’m home!”, shouted the cheerful intruder, greeting them as he stepped inside the house.

“Papa!”, shouted Jamie excitedly as he scrambled out of his lap and waddled towards his father.

Draco rolled his eyes as he looked towards them as Jamie demanded to be pick up into his father’s strong muscular arms.

“This is what I get after nine months of carrying you and ten hours of torture in labor?” shaking his head affectionately at his boy.

“No, Mama -wuww you more”, assured Jamie but the way he hold on to his father like a lifeline says otherwise. With Jamie on Harry’s arms, he walks towards him on the couch, bend down and kiss his temple lovingly.

“How’s my husband and my babies are doing today?”, asked Harry as he set Jamie back on Draco’s lap, and strip out of his auror robe. 

“Your Jamie was a menace and he definitely got that attitude from you, your little troublemaker while your twin babies are literal angel like their mama.”, praised Draco at himself, he heard Harry chuckled at him.

“Yeah, definitely angel like you”, teased Harry sarcastically. Draco was pinching Jamie soft chubby cheeks while he was playing with Draco’s long platinum blonde hair.

Harry hang his auror robe at the coat rack and then take Draco’s hand to help him to stand and took Jamie back in his arms.

Harry give him a passionate kiss on the mouth and murmured declaration of love at him, “Sappy git”, replied Draco while looking at him fondly.

“Hey, this sappy git got himself a beautiful husband and he’s going to have two more children on the way.”, Harry bite back as they walked them to the dinning room, with one hand wrapped possessively around Draco’s waist, rubbing his round pregnant stomach while his other arm hold Jamie protectively.

When they finally stepped into the dining room, Draco has already laid the plate on the table before Harry arrives home. He cooked Jamie’s favourite food, spaghetti carbonara because he thought that he was being a good kid today but he had been fooled by his two year-old kid, pretending that he was being a good boy but in the end, his mischief had shown.

Harry took a seat at the left side while he took the place in front of Harry with Jamie sitting on his right side because he is a mama’s boy.

Harry help Draco with filling their plates with spaghetti and when it was Jamie’s plate to be filled, he clapped his hand loudly as he sees his favourite food, his hand was trying to grab it but Draco was quicker to stop him.

“No, Jamie. Behave or else you won’t get breastfeed tonight.”, scolded Draco as if Jamie understood every word he said but he did pull his hand away.

They were having quiet dinner with conversation flowing between Harry and Draco going on with Jamie blabbering with his mouth full. As Draco was feeding Jamie and himself, Harry’s hand laid on top of his on the table and pulled his hand to his mouth but then Jamie had to ruin the moment by grabbing the spaghetti forcefully and throw it aggressively at Harry. Draco didn’t have time to stop him before Harry’s whole face was a mess.

“Jamie! Stop!”, said Draco sternly while looking at his son, grabbing his hand before he could chuck some more spaghetti on his poor father.

“NO PAPA! ONLY ME”, screamed Jamie as he looks at Harry with eyebrows scrunched into an angry frown, puffing his cheeks, it only makes him looks cuter than what he was trying show.

“Okay okay, you will have my full attention for now on and your father have to wait until night for his turn”, assured Draco to his son while his husband was laughing at his son’s behaviour. Jamie seems to like the idea and opened his mouth, continued waiting to be fed.

Draco looked back at his husband, “It seem like your son only want my attention only to himself”, Harry was looking at them, amused shown on his face.

“What can I say, he’s obviously my son”, smirked Harry as he wandlessly use a cleaning charm on himself.

“He is hundred and one percent got his jealousy from you”, teased Draco because his husband was super possessive of him that he won’t let stranger near him even an inch.

“Yeah whatever, it’s not like you never get jealous because of the adoring fans of mine.”, rolled his eyes as he swirled his fork around and feed the spaghetti into his mouth.

“Shut it”, as he gave him a nasty look, hands wiping away the mess on the corner of Jamie’s mouth, Harry raises his hands in surrender.

When all of them are done, Harry levitate the dirty plates to the kitchen sink, Draco was getting up from his chair slowly, although he was only six months pregnant, his pregnant belly are huge and he was getting slower and slower day by day.

Jamie was yawning from exhaustion and fullness, Draco took his hand and walked him to his room, since it was a quarter past nine, it was his bedtime.

“Come Jamie, let’s get you to bed. My baby boy are sleepy. You want me to carry you to your room?, asked Draco as he took pity on his tired son, his son nodded his head in agreement. 

As he come to bend his body forward, he felt his husband’s rough hand around his shoulders and lips on his temple.

“Let me carry him, you are pregnant, Draco. Don’t put too much pressure on your body.”, said Harry as he bend down to pick his exhausted son, walking to his room with Draco trailing behind him, walking slowly.

Although he knows Jamie are tired, he still won’t close his eyes because he’s stubborn when it was time for his nap.

Harry opened the door to his room, Jamie’s room are decorated with red coloured wall on Harry insistent because Harry said that he can tell that Jamie are going to be a Gryffindor and Draco scoffed at the idea. His room is quite big and he has a twin size bed because no child of his will suffer from discomfort of a small bed.

There’s a lot of toys that was arrange on top of rack. His lion plushy are laid tugged on the bed.

Harry carefully laid Jamie on his bed, Jamie raised his arms, calling out to him to lay beside him.

“Mama”, called Jamie softly, he couldn’t keep his eyes open but he still adamant about taking his nap.

Draco complied and moved Jamie to the side so he could slide in into the bed, Jamie then moved his little body closer to him and he tugged the blanket on them.

Harry was looking at them with loving in his eyes, he couldn’t even believe it, all his life, all he wanted is a family and he got it with the one and only Draco Malfoy ; now Draco Potter.

Jamie’s little hand lifts the hem of his shirt, silently asking to be breastfeed. Draco comply and lifts his shirt pass his perky breasts, leaving the view for Jamie and Harry to see.

Jamie quickly latched his mouth to his pink nipple, sucking out the milk out of him, Draco let out a soft sighed and close his eyes. He felt a soft kiss on his forehead and he then felt Harry lean his body to give a kiss on his son.

“Goodnight Jamie”, whispered Harry.

“Goodnight Papa”, replied Jamie as his eyes are slowly dropping but his mouth are still firmly latched onto his nipple with his hands hugging his lion plushy.

“I’m going to take a shower first”, informed Harry to Draco, he nodded his head, opened his eyes as he watched his husband walked out of the room and quietly closing the door behind him after giving him a loving smile directed at them.

Draco stroked Jamie’s back up and down repeatedly as he was sucking his nipple, he can feel the pull of the milk out of his body. Although Jamie was two years old, he still haven’t stop breastfed and Draco was okay with it because his breast feel heavy when it was full of milk, Harry sometimes help too.

Without him realizing, he fell asleep alongside with Jamie, mouth latching to his firm nipple.

Draco’s mouth are moving as he reciprocate the action of the lips against his, Draco slowly opened his eyes, his vision are blurry so he had to blink a few times. When his eyes is on focus, a pair of emerald green eyes are looking at him intently.

“Did I just accidentally fall asleep?”, asked Draco as he sit up and rest his body against the headboard followed by Harry closely leaned into him, mouth still firmly on his. Draco broke off the kiss a few moments later.

“Yes and I picked you up to our room.”, answered Harry, Draco looked around his surrounding and he was indeed in their room, he didn’t even realized that Harry already moved him.

“Now it’s my turn for your attention.”, smirked Harry, looking at him up and down, hands already coming to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up leisurely, Draco complied as he lifted both of his arms and seconds later, the shirt was already off his body.

He stood half-naked in front of his husband. Harry was looking at him like a predator waiting for his dinner, eyes are lustful, his pupil grow darker the longer he was looking at him.

Suddenly, his big hands went to his waist and peel off his booty short he was wearing. Now, he was fully naked from his head to his toe.

Harry’s head went to his round stomach, kissing it lightly all over the area he could reach. “How are they doing today?”, asked Harry, his hand are coming up to Draco’s thigh, knead it smoothly, inch by inch, he can feel two fingers invading his hole but not quite inside yet, rubbing his fingers at his opening.

Draco moaned softly as he answered Harry’s question, “They were quite active today, I can feel their kicking.”, hands coming to hold onto Harry’s left hand while his right hand are doing the work.

“Good”, murmured Harry as his lips pressed into the bump of his stomach.

He felt the cold liquid of the lube. Harry probably wordlessly and wandlessly spell his fingers with lube or reached for their bedside table for the table before waking him up but either way, he knows their are getting an action today.

Harry was circling his fingers around Draco’s tight ring hole, eyes lust looking at him as he picked his head up and kiss him full on the lips, biting his lips.

His lips then trailed down to his neck, biting it aggressively that make Draco moaned because it felt so good while it hurts. 

The fingers on his hole assault his hole and it inch in, one finger in, he moved his finger until it reach its knuckle and repeat the movement for a few minutes, when he felt Draco’s hole loosen up a bit, he added a second finger meanwhile his mouth are trying to leave hickey on his neck.

Draco stroke his hair as he usually did with Jamie, move his fringe out of the way, his hair is a bit wet from the shower.

“Fuck- You are perfect, Draco. The perfect mama our kids could ever ask for.”, murmured Harry as his breathing are getting harsher.

“You don’t have to flatten me to get into my pants, you know, in case you forgot, we are already married.”, chuckled Draco with his eyes rolling to the back of his head. The fingers inside him jabbed his prostate that make him moaned louder but he quickly clamped his mouth.

“I already put silencing charm around the room and we can hear what’s going on outside.”, said Harry as pulled his hand away from his mouth.

“I want you to scream for me”, whispered Harry into his ear. Harry’s fingers are moving furiously inside of him as he added the third and the fourth finger. His hole wrapped perfectly around his Harry’s fingers.

So, he obeyed and moaned, his moaning rang around the room, he don’t know what happened but then he felt the tip Harry’s huge thick cock around his opening.

Harry charmed his cock slicked with lube, tugging his cock with his hand as their body moved down so Draco’s back could laid on the bed, he don’t really tugged his cock to make it hard since looking at Draco the moment he step inside the house already making his cock stood up.

Draco pulled him onto on top of him, his cock breaching Draco’s hole and moves his hips forward until he was seated inside of Draco. He let him adjust to the feeling of his huge thick cock inside of him.

“Please move baby.”, begged Draco seconds later when he was comfortable , he tugged Harry’s body closer to him. Harry’s mouth went back to attack his neck as his body move continuously forward and backward.

Draco’s legs automatically wrapped around Harry’s waist as he fuck him hard, arms wrapping around his neck. Harry’s hand went to his nipples, he pulled his nipple, pinching it until the buds is hard, he then twirled his nipple around with his fingers while his other hand groped his boob.

He groped his boob hard enough that milk coming out of it, streaming down his body.Harry was watching it with fascination shown on his face.

Draco was howling as Harry slammed his hips furiously, he lifts his hips up to meet with Harry’s thrust. He can feel the trickle of Harry’s cum forming inside of him. His nails are digging into Harry’s back when he felt that he was close.

He brought his hand to his cock and jerked it, dribble of his cum are leaking out of him, he can feel it, his balls are tighten and a few second later, he come on his stomach while Harry was still fucking him harder and harsher.

The sound of their moaning combined are extravagant, he could never get tired of these feeling, the feeling of being in love with Harry, the feeling of Harry inside of him. 

Sweats are forming on both them, their body are getting hotter.

“I’m gonna come- I’m gonna-,”, groaned Harry into his neck as he came.

His cum are leaking out of his hole as he pulled out of him, he was panting as he laid his body beside Draco. Draco turned his body to the side and gave him a chaste kiss on his red tinted cheek when he was coming back from their high.

His husband twists his finger around and vanished the cum on their body, their room smells the aftermath of sex.

Draco was tired so he closes his eyes and place his hand under his head on the pillow. Harry’s hot finger suddenly come back to his nipples and he realized that they are leaking because of fullness.

Without asking, Harry went down to his nipple and sucked it, he pulled the milk out of his body and it was erotic. Breastfeeding Jamie was different than the feeling of his father’s mouth on his nipples. When breastfeeding Jamie, it was comforting but when it came to his father, it was something else less innocent.

“Just like your son, both of you are addicted to my boobs”, bringing his hand to his hair, stroking the identical messy hair his son had, an action he always do with Jamie's messy bird nest hair.

Harry chuckled at it as his mouth was still firmly attached on his nipple. He don’t know when he loss his consciousness but save to say that they had a blissful night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I want to make it a series fic called 'The Potters'. It just seems nice if I added more of their day to day life. 
> 
> But if you do want it, just let me know, maybe I might change my mind tho.
> 
> BE SAFE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR :) although I'm nine days late but whatever.
> 
> Kudos and comment will be appreciated.
> 
> Claim your animal as you wait for my next fic  
> 𓃠𓃟𓃗𓃡𓃱𓃰𓃲𓃰𓃯𓃹𓄿𓅜𓆏𓆌𓆉


End file.
